Diagnosis MAYHEM
Cadeacus-9 Cadeacus-9 is one of the most elaborate and reliable medical facilities in the known universe; almost the entire planetary populance is dedicated to the treatment of patients and research of ailments across multiple systems. You can find something for almost any medical need here, be it curing disease, xenobiological surgery, and everything in between. The planetary complex also hosts one of the largest and most detailed catalogs of poisons, diseases, illegial chemical substances and biotoxin, biological and mechanical alike, known to intelligent kind. Cadeacus-9, futuristic medical center of much of the known universe. Normally a quiet peaceful place for people to find out what's wrong with them, get treatment, and be along their healthy way. Not necessarily always that swiftly, but you get the idea. It's also the place where the nastiest noxiousness of the universe gets sent to be studied, cured, and locked away for record keeping. Tonight... was not one of those peaceful nights. Tonight is was Cadeacus-9 that was ill, with a case of the DECEPTICONS! Whom have stormed the place, and barricaded themselves up in the Hazardous Containment and Research sector of the main complex. The place were the information on the viscious and vile was kept locked away. Fortunately, somewhere in the chaos of the original invasion, someone had the sense to put out an emergency call (FROM the hospital, how ironic) in hopes that the heroic AUTOBOTS would pick it up and come to their rescue! "There, that'll keep 'em out for a while." Carjack stepped back from the heavy security doors, deactivating his welder and lifting up his visor. "At least long enough. But just in case, Rampage, stand guard." He turned to the other Decepticons. "Hinder, look for useful stuff. Soundwave!" A pause as he remembers the tape commander outranks him, and dulls his tone a bit. "... Well, I probably don't have to tell you what to do. Sir. Since we're sitting in middle of the biggest depository of chemical and viral knowledge in the galaxy. The stuff's probably encrypted five ways to sunday though." Dismissing it, he punchs some random commands into the security-lock console. "I'm gonna leave a little surprise for our eventual interlopers." The robot tiger sits there staring at the door. "Ok, I'm guarding," he says. Fortunately there's a TV on the same wall that the Predacon is staring at. It's showing an episode of the A-Team, where Face is springing Murdock out of the VA Hospital Psychiatric ward. "Those Autobots would be crazy to come in here," he says, "I'll tear them apart!" Soundwave is already at work, a cable attached to a large bank of flashing indicators. He flips a switch on the first array, ande the lights in turn, each go green, one in a row. "Encryption: Inferior." he says, and the rollers in his chest begin moving "Fleshling youth's play. Data download initiated." The Autobots have indeed answered the distress call. And none other than a certain Autobot Commander bearing a flaming paintjob has come along for this particular little crisis. One, he happened to be available and nearby, and two? When Decepticons pick on well-meaning establishments like a medical facility or in this case, an entire planet, it REALLY gets under his hood and grinds his gears. Tires squeal to a halt as Rodimus' vehicular form pulls up outside the complex where the Decepticons have holed up, and he's soon rising in transformation a moment later with rifle in hand all the while grumbling, "I know this place is supposed to be peaceful and all, and I can appreciate that. But I -really- wish they would try to do something to step up security to stop these sort of things from happening." Hinder looks at Carjack when he tells her to search for anything useful, glances at Soundwave to make sure it's okay with the tapeboss before shuffling off to wander about and explore. Finding 'useful' things can be interesting, but it can also be... boring. Unfortunately for Catilla, he was somewhat familiar with this planet. Well, unfortunate in the fact that he had once been forced to attack this planet. Fortunate in the fact that he knows some things about it. He was not very far away, performing a long term survey mission on several facilities within the system when the alarm came up, and just so happened to be available. Having rendevouzed with Rodimus, he was now running alongside the autobot commander. "I'm surprised they haven't," Catilla replies, his pretender shell keeping the pace. He snorts a little bit, ears flicking under his helmet. "Esspecially after the last time. I would offer to spend time to teach them how, but I doubt they would accept my aid." Foxfire is moving along with his comrades, somehow keeping up with them despite being much smaller. It's a mystery how he does this, but that falls under the category of "Foxfire's secrets", along with how he makes bombs without opposible thumbs. He keeps quiet, simply peering up at the others as they speak. Outside the facility, the Autobots are greeted by one of the chief doctors, looking relieved to see them. Well, as relieved as he can actually show expression. You know the 'grey' style of alien that was popular in the 80s? Yeah, he looks like one of those, with the big solid eyes and semi-featureless face on a head disportionately large to his body to the point that his tiny frame is sitting in a hover-chair with a bunch of work-arms to make up for equally stubby limbs. "Oh, how fortuneous you were able to expediate a hasty response to our distress. Those ruffians caught us with the proverbial pants down, part the security grid was still on standby due to elaborate upgrade measures after the last," he pauses to glare at Catilla a bit, "incident." And buzzes a bit closer to the giant cat. "I see you are still afflicted with that organic biocoating. I'm surprised you mechanoids didn't dispose of it... oh, right, the invaders!" He quickly scoots his hovercart back towards the building. "I'll just let you in." He holds up an ID card to the scanner, and the doors whisk open. And then the laser defense network flashes to life in the corridor. "Oh no, they've hijacked the security modifications!" Inside, Carjack giggles to himself as he finishes hacking a few wires together, and shoves the security console back shut. "That'll really keep 'em busy." Getting up he walks over to one of the storage cabinets and uses his hydraulic cutter to snap the restraining bolt off, and starts rummaging through the canisters and vials inside, as he mutters over and over about stupid organics, quintessons and pretenders. Though Soundwave may be the only one to hear it. The Predacon Tiger stays glued to the spot, peering over at Carjack momentarily. "So what are we after in here?" he wonders, "Anything interesting? Anything that will make Autobots go splat?" Rodimus Prime sighs as the alien turns his attention in Catilla's direction and makes mention of the biocoating, "Yeah well...that's kind of...complicated. Right now, the Decepticons are our biggest worry." And sure enough, the doctor seems to agree as he's about to let them in. Until he inadvertently sets off the security grid, that is. "Look out!" the young Prime calls out, diving to one side and scooping up the alien and wheelchair in the process to shield him from the stray blasts. With one arm shielding the doctor, his other rises up to return fire at some of the nearest laser ports that he can immediately see, "Put those things out of action, Autobots! If this is going to turn into another 'House of Horrors', I'm gonna be real irritated by the time I get my hands on a Decepticon!" Hinder finds a low-slung row of cabinets and paws them open, chewing through a lock or two as necessary. She slinks inside and the faint clink, clatter, and thunk of objects being pushed and nudged about emanates from the narrow opening. "Data: Irrelevant. Proceeding to next bank." It's at that moment that Soundwave picks up on the clinking of vials. "Precise care required in handling. Vial contents still unknown, not in current batch of downloaded data." he says, his chest spindles still moving back and forth frantically, searching the material. He reaches over to a nearby console, and taps a button on it several times. A map is shown, and the position of the Autobot s are indicated on it. He touches the screen, and it zooms in, and three indicators light up on the keypanel. He presses the one marked "Suppressive foam." A light on the right side of the button comes on, marked "Armed." Foxfire pins his ears back the instant before the lasers go off. He bolts to the side, and one of the lasers hits the surface where he had been less than a second before. He whips toward one of the laser arrays, coming to an abrupt stop and using his claws for traction. A burst of flame erupts from his mouth, easily torching the port and, as Rodimus said, putting it out of commission. That done, he turns his attention toward another array, and quickly dispatches it with his optic lasers. Luckily, Catilla is a patient Autobot. He glares slightly at the doctor, his tail twitching slightly. Though whether or not he is actually irritated is difficult to tell. He could just be being a cat. "One situation at a time," Catilla replies, calmly, a slight frown forming across the large feline's muzzle. His attention is quickly grasped by the laser system activating. "Unfortunately I suppose it's now two situations at a time," He mutters, irritated by the sudden activation of the laser systems. He did not like surprises that he was not prepared for. Quickly, he ducks up agaisnt the wall, eyes narrowing at the nearby arrays. "Search for a control panel. If they are in the security systems, we need to get them out," He states, as he peers around the corner. Eyes dart across the room searchingly, trying to find any sign of controls, while the cannon on his back raises up, leveling on one of the arrays and firing a quick burst of metal shattering, concussive force. He's already leveling it on another before the burst hits. "Extra careful," Hinder's voice drifts out of the cabinet. The clinking sounds continue, but they're softer, less sharp. Finally, she emerges from the cabinet again carrying a single vial delicately between her teeth. She shuffles straight toward Soundwave with it. "If I had the appropriate biological functions, I believe I would of soiled myself just now," whimpers the alien doctor as he's shielded by the larger Autobot leader. Fortunately the defensive lasers don't deter the Autobots for long, as a combination of fire and literal fire knock some of the arrays offline. "That system was expensive, do try to not break it much more than necessary!... but be careful, that was just a non-lethal deterent measure. Oh I wish I had actually looked at the schematics now, but that isn't my job to contend with." In the next section of the passage, several fire supression nozzles activate at Soundwave's command, preventing any more fancy 'fire' fighting. The circular archway just before that crackles to life with more lasers. Except these form a crisscrossing diagonal grid across the archway itself to bar entry. Might want to look for a way to shut that one down. Carjack pulled a couple of canisters out, opening his chest comparment and sliding them into shock-resistant storage racks. "Oh, more than just that, Rampage. If we properly reverse engineer these samples, the potential is not only for chemical weaponry that will not only inflict systematic harm, but will be useable against biological and biomechanical victims as well! With both sides having taken in Pretenders, not to mention the Autobots sickingly willingness to accept organic lifeforms as aids, we need to be appropriately prepared." Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! Combat: Foxfire compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! Combat: Rodimus Prime compares his Intelligence to 60: Success! "Oh, it'll splatter everything. Sounds like my kind of thing," the robot tiger remarks, "Well, if they want to come and try to take it from us, let'em!" "You'd better stay back here while we deal with this." Rodimus offers for teh doctor's benefit, making sure he's out of harm's way before the Autobots proceed into the next part of the facility. Now he's got his rifle in one hand, the other rising to shield his optics at the spray from the fire suppression systems until he's blinking at the crisscrossed later patterns blocking their way. "Yep. DEFINITELY getting annoyed here," he mutters idly, before turning to point along the doorframe to something no doubt the other two Autobots have seen as well. "Looks like we may not have to use Grimlock's method of making an entrance afterall." Reaching out to take hold of the base of one of the rings in the doorway, he gives a grunt and shoves firmly in order to realign the beam, followed by the next and then the next. "Remind me when this is over to tell the administrators of this place we -really- need to sit down and have a talk about security." "I have -no- inclination of rushing headlong in front of you, rest assured," murmurs the doc-alien. Being neither human or wearing a funky yellow hardhat, he's more than happy to let the big robots do their thing without getting underfoot. Foxfire stays behind momentarily. He flashes a grin at the alien doctor and lifts a front paw in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, doc. We'll get 'em outta there." Then he follows after Rodimus, ready to assist however he can. Unfortunately, he's rather lacking in physical strength. "I'll put a post-it note on your desk, chief," he quips at his leader. The fire surpression system draws an irritated snarl from Catilla. It sticks a bit to his fur, forcing him to shake off vigerously. "Irritating, I suspect they're trying to slow us down," He rumbles, pushing onwards. At least until they get to the grid. Catilla investigates it quickly, the sensors in his helmet coming to life. "It certainly looks like that," He admits, with a quiet sigh, "Do not let him know that. His ego is bad enough." Approaching the ring, Catilla grabs the other side in his fangs carefully, and starts to pull the rings to realign them. Soundwave Disconnects from the large storage array, with a frustrated tilt of his head. He moves further down the corridor and meets up with HInder, and examines what she's brought, then subspaces it carefully. There is a large smoked-glasslike window, and another storage array sits within. He goes to work searching the panes of clear material for a way in. "Sounds like they're trying to get in!" the robot tiger says. "What the heck is that noise out there?" The TV is still on, still working, and for now it holds the Predacon's attention, or most of it. Hinder lets Soundwave take the object she brought him, then shuffles after him. When he starts searching for a way into what looks like a computer server room, she remembers something she saw watching TV with Rampage and cranes her neck, looking evidence for ventilation ducts leading into or out of the room. So far the security hasn't been much of a deterent to the Autobots... which may be all the more sign that it still needs some serious work to keep out the likes its suppose to get out. "Not to be a pest, but do try to hurry. If the Decepticons get into the heavy containment files they could uncover the means to potential chemical hazardous contaigents that we keep on file should we ever need to cure such dispicable usage of science." The next section of corridor looks clear. But looks are clearly deceiving, as the superior senses of the two aniformers would be able to detect the -invisible- security beams crisscrossing the section, and these one's move. Might want to stop Rodimus before he walks into those, boys. There is a control module... but its on the opposite side, so you've got to somehow deactivate it.... Carjack, lacking Soundwave's... shall we say finess for digital aquisition, resorts to the more direct approach. He pulls open a storage comparment and shifts through the 'hardcopy' information, an assortment of medical documentation and information files on datapads, thumbdrives and CD-ROMS and... "What the slag?" ... He holds up a floppy disc. "Who the hell uses a floppy disk in this day and age?!" Rodimus Prime is of course, already starting to walk STRAIGHT TOWARDS the invisible beams, "Huh. This part seems quiet. Maybe it's part of that whole maintenance thing he was talking about..." "Rodimus!" Foxfire exclaims suddenly, stopping his his tracks. "Don't go any farther!" Rodimus Prime freezes in mid-step like that deer-in-the-headlights sort of posture, "What? WHat is it!? Did I step in something!?" "These are not the most effective of security systems," Catilla says as he makes his way past the now defunct ring of lasers. He is hurrying, at least, padding along quickly towards the next sector, his paws nearly silent on the ground. When he comes up to the next security system, he eyes it quickly. Then screeches to a stop. It might be invisible to ordinary eyes, but his helmet is lit up by those 'invisible' beams. He lashes out with his tail quickly, aiming to grab Rodimus' arm with it. "Hold on, there's an infrared system ahead of us," He states calmly, investigating it. Eyes work further ahead. They fall upon the control module, and he frowns a little bit. "Foxfire, can you get underneath these beams? I see something that might be a panel on the opposite side." He turns his head slightly, switching his helmet's mode to a different wavelength. "I'm fairly certain." "What, like laser beams? Moving invisible laser beams?" Rodimus states, taking a step BACK now and looking suspiciously at the supposedly empty air. A moment of silence follows, and then he frowns, "These things have been designed to keep normal people out, right?" he points to the console across the invisible, deadly field. "All we have to do is get to that? Easy." With that, the young Prime turns and points straight towards the Foxtape. "Foxfire, transform and shrink down. Catilla, you slide him along the floor over to that console and he can turn it off." Foxfire narrows his optics, peering straight ahead of him. "What Catilla said," he tells Rodimus. Lucky for the Prime that he has animal-mechs along! "I can do that, no problem," he answers Catilla, "but I think you'll agree that Rodimus's idea is better." With that, he transforms, and lies on the floor in his cassette mode. Almost completely silent, the small saboteur Foxfire shifts into his tape mode. "Good idea, Rodimus," Catilla agrees, nodding his head slightly. His eyes turn back to the beams, investigating their pattern for a moment, "I don't think they go that low." Lowering himself a little, he brigs back a paw, and gives Foxfire a firm swat. With no claws, but still, skidding that quickly across the floor can't be pleasant. Cat's got practice. In the background, the doc-alien frowns as much as his lipless mouth can. "... The technicians did not consider -that- means for crossing the beams, just flying... Maybe we should consider asking the security corp for a refund on this lackluster operation." "Good shot, Catilla. I bet you'd be good at air hockey." Rodimus grins, both due to watching the two animal-form Autobots go to work, and the fact that he came up with a clever idea! "Well let me put it to you this way, Doc." He half turns to look over his shoulder as he answers the alien, "We have little guys like these, and so do the Decepticons. ANy solutions we're thinking up to this little house of horrors are solutions they could easily use too. Seriously if you want to come up with ideas to keep them out, give us a call sometime. It's something we're -still- struggling to come up with but trust me when I say no one has more experience at it than us." "Hah!" Carjack stops tossing random files over his shoulder and lifts himself back out of the containment unit, holding up a small stack of padds. "Biochecmical Engineering. Retroviral Reconfiguration. Neuro-stimulus Through Chemical Interaction. Jackpot!" He's off in his own little world professionally squeeing over his find at the moment. Rodimus Prime then adds for good measure towards the Alien, "Look. I know it must be fun for the Decepticons to see us trying to disarm their little playhouse, but the more time we're wasting here the more time the Decepticons have to get whatever it is they came for. And given how you described what's stored here, that -can't- be a good thing. Tell us we're close to the place, or at least in what general direction it is." Hinder keeps searching along the hallway within eyeshot of Soundwave until she finds an air vent seemingly too small even for a human to crawl through. She paws at the grate covering it until the grate falls aside, the pokes her head into the ventilation duct. It's a WAY smaller duct than she's used to crawling through, but still navigable -- about on par with the air ducts that John McClaine shimmied through, based on the footage of a human fictional film she watched with Rampage the other day. She mumbles something to herself and starts to crawl into the air duct. Platinum Cassette transforms once he's on the other side of the beams. He hurries over to the panel that Catilla spotted, and studies it. "Yeah, this should do it. Just a moment, guys." He rears up on his hind legs and within seconds has the beams deactivated. "There." Foxfire transforms from his cassette mode to his fox form. "Well at least you're having fun," Robot Tiger remarks, "How long do you figure til they break through here? Have you got enough time to grab the goodies and run?" Soundwave finally finds what he is looking for, and swaps his hand out for a tiny fork-like tool. An arc of electricity comes from it, and strikes the corner of the glass. He switches back to his normal hand, and begins pulling a strip from around the glass. After he completes this, he brings a fist back and... *SMASH* The loud crash of glass breaking is heard as he steps through the opening left by it. He immediately approaches the large array in the center of the room, and continues his scans in the same fashion. <> he says after a moment. <> "Mind you, they don't seem to have the entire system reactivated -- thankfully. But I'll present your offer to the board of directors," replies the doctor while the fox-bot is deactivating the lasers. Carjack shrugs his tall shoulders as he tucks the datapads away in subspace. "I've got what I need.... but that doesn't mean we shouldn't look for some of the harsher biohazards they have on records here. We might find something else to weaponize. I bet Femax would of gone better if we had more than those stupid acid cannons that a certain idiot in a halfshell wasted the ammo for--" Soundwave's announcement is right on cue. "--Like that." He trots back over to the security console he was hacking earlier. "Let's see how close they've gotten." True to the doctor's word, it would seem there's nothing else back online in the corridor. Just the big locked blast doors that close off the actual research area the Decepticons are in. Which have also been welded shut. "Good job, Foxfire." Catilla grins a little bit as his helmet verifies the fact that the beams are indeed shut off. He steps lightly through them, glancing around. "Usually I would not be eager to hurry, but we need to find them quickly." He starts to move quieter, keeping to one side of the corridore. But moving silently doesn't seem to have impeded his progress very much. As they enter the next corridor, his helmet flicks through the different wavelengths quickly, checking each one for a brief milisecond to make sure there are no nasty traps here, like with the remaining corridors. "Hm. I don't see anything off the bat. I would not put it past them to have something prepared for us none the less." Hinder stops crawling into the air duct and startles at the sound of glass breaking. She scrambles back out and looks at Soundwave, then bobs her head at his direction to try and slow the Autobots down. Leaving the ventilation grate lying on the floor, she turns and bounds back to where Rampage is. She has no idea how to keep the Autobots out, but she'll do what she can. Looking around the room, there's no furniture that she could really wedge in front of the doors -- it's all either too small to be of much use, or too big for her to move. Shuffling back away from the doors, she looks around again. There's ANOTHER ventilation duct. Soundwave was warning her to not break those containers earlier... maybe it's okay to break them now, if they'll make the Autobots say 'ew'? Carjack sputters. "They're already at the blast doors?!" He growls, kicking the console. "Worthless alien security technology, can't even jury-rig to proper utility!" He gives it another kick and steps back from the doors. "The barricading won't hold them for long..." He opens his chest compartment and pulls out one of the canisters he'd grabbed earlier. "Maybe I'll test some of this stuff off the bat..." "It could help save a LOT of trouble at a later time, believe me." Rodimus offers with a nod towards the Alien doctor once more, before he turns and advances the last little distance, pausing in front of the blast doors and scowling. "Yeah, well I'm just about out of patience, Catilla. If this is where we're supposed to go, then we're not wasting anymore time. Autobots, follow me!" And with that, Rodimus shifts and drops down as he transforms, trailer linking up as he rests in place for a moment and revs his engine. Once, twice, then letting loose with a heavy roar as his tires squeal and paw at the metal floor for purchase before he slams forward in acceleration. What does Carjack see when he goes to check the security console? None other than the flaming winnebago coming STRAIGHT at the screen, the last thing that fills the image being that of the red Autobot symbol. And a moment later, there is a harsh *CRAAAASH* as Rodimus comes barreling straight through the doors, smashing through with all the power of a battering ram as he blows them clean off his hinges, turning to one side and almost jack-knifing after the impact as he skids to a halt in a cloud and stench of burnt rubber. "Knock knock, Decepticreeps!" Arms rotate backwards and legs fold in as Rodimus drops down into his vehicular mode. A moment later his trailer appears out of nowhere and hitches into place on his back. A grin crosses Foxfire's muzzle. "Why, thank you, Catilla. Now let's go." He stands aside as Rodimus transforms and speeds by, and then he promptly follows, heading through the new "doorway" that his leader has created. "This a private party?" "There they come!" the Tiger snarls, "Private party? No, anyone can join! Just don't whine if you get SLAGGED!" Hinder looks at Carjack. "Put it in air duct to fall on their heads?" She then bounds across to the cabinet she'd been shuffling around in earlier and noses the door open further. And that's when the Great Flaming Truck of Doom crashes in through the doors. She eeps and clambers into the cabinet again, this time not being careful about the containers inside. She noses and pushes them aside hurriedly, breaking more than a few in the process. Where is it where is it? Carjack looks at the screen again. Curses as the Winnebago fills the screen rapidly, and smacks it with his fist. "Quick, change the channel!" Not that it matters as the Prime comes crashing through the doors with all that tremendous horsepower anyways, the reinforced metal buckling inwards and peeling open. Diving behind one of the work stations, Carjack peeks over it just long enough to grab a random beaker, poor some of the random chemical he was already holding, and half-standing just long enough to chuck it at the Flaming Winnebago of Doom. "We've been breached! Decepticons, hold them off!" Combat: Carjack sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Carjack misses Winnebago with his Randomly Mixing Chemicals attack! "My thoughts exactly, Rodimus," Catilla allows a slightly amused smirk at the autobot leader. Then quickly steps away from the door. "Luckily we've brought a large door knocker." Which doubles as a battering ram. How handy is that? Catilla follows Rodimus lead, making his way quickly into the large hole left in the place where the door once was. "Excellent, I do so like a good party. Luckily, we brought the punch. Don't blame me if you don't like it." Soundwave, hearing the smash of the Autobots' entry, immediately attempts to slip into the obscurity of the machine he's near by transforming and slipping on top. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. The 80's wants their altmode back as Soundwave transforms into his cassette player form. Winnebago reverses suddenly as the flask full of unhealthy looking stuff gets chucked in his direction. Transforming and rising up, he hefts his rifle up and fires a few quick shots in Carjack's direction, though not so much to hit the Decepticon as just keep his head down for the moment. "Let em have it, guys! Show them what happens when they come in somewhere they aren't invited!" Maybe it's that youthful exuberant energy of his, maybe it's something else in Prime's voice. But Rodimus has a way with words... The trailer disengages and vanishes into thin air as Rodimus Prime's legs swing down. Arms unfold and head emerges as he stands up in his robot mode. Combat: Rodimus Prime inspires Foxfire and Giant Sabertooth Cat with patriotic and uplifting words! Hinder finally finds the vial she was after and scoops it up in her little teeth, being very careful to not crush it. Scrambling back out of the cabinet and breaking still more random containers as she goes. Finally, slipping a bit on the MESS of Primus-knows-what dripping out of the cabinet, she starts racing towards the Autobots -- Foxfire in particular. Please don't let this be a dumb idea please don't let this be a dumb idea... "You got it, boss!" Foxfire says. It's then that he catches sight of Hinder, who he could smell amongst the other Decepticons' scents. He crouches down, then springs forward and charges toward her as she races in his direction, and he pounces. Combat: Foxfire misses Hinder with his Claw (Punch) attack! As soon as he's in the doors, Catilla's eyes are scanning the general area. The entire place lights up with differeing sorts colors under that helmet. And the decepticons are quickly painted. Including one that the large biomechanical cat has had the misfortune of encountering before. Catilla puts on a brief burst of speed, lunging for Rampage. Wickedly sharp claws come out as he lunges, aiming for the mecha cat's maw. "Show's canceled." Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat misses Robot Tiger with his Punch attack! Hinder sees Foxfire aiming to pounce on her and actually makes a rather clever move -- she flattens herself out and skids on the floor under his leap, letting go of the small vial and curling up so she tumbles back onto her little feet then snaps at one of the foxbot's hind paws, attempting to trip him so he lands belly-first onto the delicate-looking glass vial she left on the floor underneath him. Combat: Hinder strikes Foxfire with her And I trip him. Sir. (Punch) attack! "HEY!" the robot Tiger exclaims, "NOBODY TURNS OFF MY SHOWS!" He snaps his jaws, hoping to catch Catilla's paw in it. Now here it was, cat vs. cat! All that was missing was jello, mud, or whipped cream. Combat: Robot Tiger misses Giant Sabertooth Cat with his BITE! (Punch) attack! Suddenly and without warning, the remaining glass windows around the datacenter explode outward in a shower of light, followed by a mindsplitting, piercing whine. It changes in pitch, and tears into the circuitry of the effected mechs, bleeding into the localized radiowaves. Combat: Tape Deck misses Rodimus Prime with his The noise: Brought! Area attack! Combat: Tape Deck strikes Foxfire with his The noise: Brought! Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Foxfire's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Tape Deck misses Giant Sabertooth Cat with his The noise: Brought! Area attack! Carjack mutters, ducking back down after the throw. Forgot beakers weren't very aerodynamic for throwing. "Oh sure, leave -me- the Prime," he grouses to no one in particular. Well, best he do this the way no one is going to expect him to. Going straight to the point. That being he jumps up on top of the station, sending various implements scattering about. "You've been nice enough to come all this way, Rodimus Prime. Unfortunately, I've only got one prescription for you." The end of his multi-tool snaps the claws together and starts spinning, making it into a drill as the hydraulic piston extends to thrust out the boring tip at Rodimus. "Excurtiating agony! Whahaha!" Combat: Carjack strikes Rodimus Prime with his The medical one-liner probably hurts more than this attack will. attack! Carjack says, "Get what you can and get out of here when you have the chance. Despite this being a hospital I don't feel all that inclined to getting scrapped here." "That stuff rots your processor, anyway," Catilla pulls his paw rapidly out of range of Rampage's jaws. It flattens down quickly on the ground as the biomechanical feline drops closer to the ground, lowering himself as if he were about to pounce right at Rampage. A strange energy wave of sound made visible passes across his visor, that has little to do with what's visible at all. But gives Catilla just enough warning to filter out the sounds coming into his ears before the audial onslaught hits. Powerful hind legs thrust off, half lunging him at Rampage. But instead of directly pouncing him, he brings his his head under Rampage's, and in one swift movement, thrusts it upwards, aiming to catch the other cat's chin with his hard helmeted head. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Robot Tiger with his Head harder than the chin? (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime clamps one hand over his audials as the sonic assault washes over the Autobots, turning his head to one side to protect the other vulnerable ear-hole as well. Though it's painful, it's not debilitating as he manages to keep on his feet, and focused. "I should have known Soundwave would be skulking around this sort of..." And then Carjack is there, and attacking, the whirling drill bit thrusting in at his form. He blocks the impact by raising his forearm instead, a shower of sparks flying as the spinning tip starts to burrow down into the thick metal, shredding a bit and then jamming fast for a few seconds. "Yeowtch! That's an annoying little proboscis you have there...but I think I just thought of another use for it." With that, Rodimus reaches out to seize his free hand around the base of the claw, pulling it from his forearm with a harsh *SHRUNK* and then suddenly jerking his arm hard in an overhand swinging motion, trying to pull the tool and send Carjack flying -with- it straight towards the source of where those soundwaves were coming from Soundwave a moment ago! "Do me a favor and shut him up, would ya?" Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Carjack with his This is how you turn down the radio! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Tape Deck with his This is how you turn down the radio! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Foxfire yelps as Hinder trips him and causes him to fall on the vial. He scurries to his feet, the acidic content of the vial beginning to eat away at the armor of his underside. "Holy slag!" he cries out, alarmed at first, but then he realizes that it's not really doing any damage other than that. And then the glass explodes and Foxfire is assaulted by a piercing noise that torments his hapless audials. "GYAAAAAH!" He drops down, clutching both forepaws to his ears as he tries to block out the sound. "Hey!" Carjack yanks back as Prime grabs the weapon, Rodimus' superior strength snapping off the jammed bit when he swings, flinging the chunk of tool in the direction of the broadcasts. "Dammit, you know how hard that is to fix! And to fix the guy you chucked it at? You know how hard it is to get electronics for a WALKMAN these days?" Hopping down from the countertop, he transforms into his alas less impressive truck mode, and brings out his roof turret. "I know, how about we do something about that scratched paint job... by melting it off!" Cue the pyrotechnics! In a room full of several people and possibly combustable chemicals. This may get extra ugly when he starts spouting out flames. Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Combat: Crash Response Truck 's Friendly Fire attack on Rodimus Prime goes wild! Combat: Crash Response Truck misses Robot Tiger with his Friendly Fire attack! "OOF!" the Predacon Tiger says, "That smarts! Ok, that's it, gloves are off, kittycat!" He leaps at Catilla in a berserk fury. "This is how a REAL cat fights!" Cue the fur flying. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Giant Sabertooth Cat with his Mauling attack! Hinder gnaws on Foxfire's foot for a moment longer, and then when he tries to protect his audials from Soundwave's 'correction', she clambers up his back (trailing little chemically footprints and clawmarks) and tries biting into the back of his neck. Combat: Hinder strikes Foxfire with her Foxes have scruffs! attack! Soundwave falls from the top of the storage array, shifting as he does. "Gesture: Returned. Deactivation: Forthcoming." he says, and draws his missile launcher, quickly aiming and firing at the Autobot leader. The small blue and silver cassette recorder unfolds and expands, transforming into the Decepticon Soundwave. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Soundwave strikes Rodimus Prime with his Stick THIS in your fuse box! attack! Foxfire doesn't seem to notice Hinder at all until she sinks her teeth into his neck, at which point he whips around and, in relatiation, snaps his jaws at the enemy tape's own neck. And thanks to Rodimus, he is no longer at the mercy of Soundwave's earsplitting screech! Well, sort of. After he lands his assault on Hinder, the foxbot starts twitching slightly. Combat: Foxfire strikes Hinder with his Bite (Kick) attack! Fur does indeed go flying, but it's mostly Catilla's. Or rather all Catilla's, considering the fact that he's the only cat here with actual fur. Those claws leave a neat series of lines in his shell, even though he shifts quickly to one side to try and avoid it. It doesn't work very well, considering just how close the two felines are. "What, you had them on in the first place?" Catilla lets out a snort, "I'm disapointed." His tail lashes, but not in irritation. It whips around, cracking like an actual whip as it grows longer and longer still. It seeks to wrap around Rampage's midsection. And if it does, it squeezes, while trying to pluck him off of the ground. Only to try and introduce him to the ground a moment later, forcibly. "You need to lay off those 'reality TV' shows." Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat misses Robot Tiger with his Tail Constrict attack! Rodimus Prime raises his right hand to shield his optics as the laserfire, and then -real- fire starts to explode around him as Carjack opens up on him. "Thanks, but I prefer the -appearance- of flames and not the physical experience if I can help it!" His free hand reaches up and actually snatches onto the mountings of a fan system set in a duct in the ceiling. Tearing it loose with a shriek of metal ripping free, he turns the module downwards, so that the blast of air sends the flames roaring -away- from him...conveniently in Rampage's direction too! Rodimus is nothing if not resourceful! Though he still proceeds to eat a missle from Soundwave, blown off of his feet and send crashing back into the wall behind him. "Ungh. Ookay then..." "I told myself I was going to be -real- annoyed with you Decepticons after coming through that little funhouse to get here. And you know what? I was right. So you'll forgive me if I'm not going to play around with you two!" Getting up to one knee, he aims his arms out to either side and starts firing blasts again and again and again at Carjack and Soundwave both, taking them on simultaneously in a firefight. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Crash Response Truck with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -2 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Soundwave with his Arm Blasters Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Soundwave's Accuracy. (Blinded) Hinder yelps as Foxfire bites her back and she lets go of the back of his neck to snap at the tapebot's offending snout -- but her front and back claws are all still hooked into his shoulders. "Mean! Mean!" Her optics start to glow more brightly than normal. Combat: Hinder strikes Foxfire with her snoutchomp (Kick) attack! Crash Response Truck wheels backwards a bit as Rodimus opens fire, lucking out as his lower power shots either go wide in the process of trying to shoot at two targets, or rattled off his reinforced front bumper and grille guards. "You're lucky I didn't get the whole thing up and running!" he retorts to Rodimus' complaining. "But you know, I think I'm gonna show myself to the door." Wait, Rodimus is between him and the door... Hah. "Now get outta my way." Throwing gear into forward, Carjack slams down on the proverbial pedal to the metal. Brief plumes of smoke spray behind him as tires screech for purchase, and then he abruptly hurtles towards the Prime. While not particularly large or hardy, there's a lot of horsepower packed into that vehicle frame. Though he's aiming more for Rodimus either jumping or being knocked out of the way than anything else. Combat: Crash Response Truck misses Rodimus Prime with his Outta My Way! (Ram) attack! "And you don't watch ENOUGH!" the robot tiger retorts, as he manages to get away from the strangely prehensile pretender tail. "Here, I'll fill ya full of lead!" The gun ports snap open on the Tiger's sides and bullets start spraying from them. Combat: Robot Tiger misses Giant Sabertooth Cat with his Gun-Ports attack! Soundwave follows close behind Carjack, hoping to back him up with an on-foot shoulder charge. He runs full speed for the Autobot commander. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Soundwave misses Rodimus Prime with his We ARE here to start some trouble! This is called the we-got-our-stuff shuffle! attack! Rodimus Prime is just getting to his feet as the Decepticon crash response truck comes crashing (hah!) straight in towards him. Reacting more on instinct than actual strategic planning, he spreads both hands out to the sides as a heavy *CRASH* sounds when body meets chassis, and for a moment there's an almighty standoff as Carjack's tires squeal on the floor and there's the shriek of sparks as his feet skid along the ground. "Hrnngh, you want to leave that badly?" He growls low under his breath, before suddenly lifting upwards and hefting the car up over his head. "Then allow me!" With that, he turns and HEAVES Carjack as hard as he can out the entrance, whether to fly off into the great unknown or to crash down harshly somewhere or into something, nobody knows! And leave it to Soundwave to try and take an opportunity for a sneaky move. Luckily, Rodimus hears him coming at the last second and proceeds to throw himself to the side and out of the Tape Commander's path, pivoting on his feet in the process as he's already scrambling to get his rifle ready again. "Always up for hitting someone in the back, eh Soundwave? You don't -really- want to stick around and fight me now, do you?" Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Crash Response Truck with his The old Heave-ho! attack! -4 Foxfire gets a ferret attached to his muzzle. In response, his optics flare and fire twin beams at Hinder. He's getting irritated! Combat: Foxfire misses Hinder with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! "Pass," Catilla shifts to the side, ears picking up at the sound of those gun ports opening. His paws shuffle quickly across the floor as he throws himself to the side. Machine gun fire grazes along his side, but only catch at a few strands of fur. Eyes flicker briefly to the other decepticons beginning to leave, and he snorts. "Guess you're missing your ride. Let me help you." Catilla then lunges forward, aiming to grab Rampage by the end of the robotic tiger's tail, attempting to chomp down on it with his powerful jaws. Digging in with his claws, he gives that tail a firm yank, attempting to drag Rampage off of the ground with it, and throw him right at the retreating Soundwave. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Robot Tiger with his Don't forget your cat! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Soundwave with his Don't forget your cat! (Ruckus) Area attack! The alien doctor was -just- getting his nerve up to peek into the room and see how it was going... only to screech and huddle his hovercart back into the corner as the truck comes sailing out of the chamber. "... I think I most certainly did soil myself this time, biological functions be damned..." Carjack finally hits the ground with a loud crunch and rolls a few times before landing on his wheels, now looking more like the sort of wrecks his vehicle mode shows up for instead. "Bah! Doesn't matter, I got what *I* wanted at least!" Engine sputters a few times under the banged and bent hood, then roars back to life. Carjack peels out again, but this time it's only barreling down the corridor and out of the building. Combat: Crash Response Truck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Giant Sabertooth Cat "Deceptcons, follow!" Soundwave says, charging out the corridor behind Carjack, and pressing the button on his chest as he turns sideways to look back at Hinder. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Soundwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Giant Sabertooth Cat , Robot Tiger , Rodimus Prime, Foxfire, and Crash Response Truck "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" The Predacon tiger is thrown, right into Soundwave! "Ugh, if having a fur coat makes you fight better, maybe I ought to get one," he says. When Soundwave calls the retreat, he picks himself up and runs after him! "Later, Autobot suckers!" Combat: Robot Tiger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Giant Sabertooth Cat and Crash Response Truck Carjack says, "Shame we didn't break into the -real- heavy hazards... but I've got what I need to extrapulate my current medi-chemical warfare!" Astrotrain says, "You got what with the who-now?" Animal Crackers Rampage says, "Whatever, just as long as I don't miss Deadliest Catch." Soundwave says, "Additionally, large file on electrotoxin data acquired." Carjack says, "Ooooo" Soundwave says, "Evaluation: Success, despite Autobot interference." Hinder lets go of her claw-hold on Foxfire's back and momentarily hangs from his muzzle by her teeth. The slide off of the foxbot's shoulders likely is the ONLY reason he missed hitting her with his optic lasers. But she, probably surprisingly to both cassettes, retaliates with a little pair of red laser beams from her own optics. Then she drops away from Foxfire's muzzle and scrambles for the door as quickly as she can. Combat: Hinder strikes Foxfire with her GLARE! (Laser) attack! Rodimus Prime fires off his rifle a few times for good effect as the Decepticons pull out, though it's more to help ensure they -keep- running as opposed to sticking around and causing anymore trouble. "Looks like that's it. Everybody okay?" After he checks on the status of the Autobots, he then eyes the Doctor as well. "If they made off or accessed anything that should be worrying, I'd really appreciate if you let us know about it." He pauses to tilt his head to one side, listening to something before he adds, "-Anything-." Foxfire gets hit in the face with Hinder's lasers. He snarls at her as she retreats, but doesn't pursue or retaliate. Instead, he pads over to Rodimus. "I'm fine, boss." Paws hit the floor hard as Catilla gives chase. Him? Let his prey go that easily? Hardly! He bursts out of the doorway, hot on the trail of the decepticons. They need a bit more encouragement to just keep running! He stops shortly after, claws skidding in the ground. But levels the rifle on his back steadily on the general vicinity of the retreating decepticons. There is a loud, rather ominous hum from that cannon - A cannon that's actually supposed to be rather quiet. That's mostly because he's overchraging the concossion generators in it. Then when it releases, it's in a large wave of concussive force, blasting after the retreating invaders. Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat misses Crash Response Truck with his It's the Cat making sure you don't come back the very next day! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat strikes Robot Tiger with his It's the Cat making sure you don't come back the very next day! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Giant Sabertooth Cat misses Soundwave with his It's the Cat making sure you don't come back the very next day! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Crash Response Truck is really REALLY thanking his increased mobility in this mode, as he careens out the exit -just- as a concussion blast blows a chunk out of the frame meer milimeters short of his rear bumper. The Doctor hovers his chair into the room once he's sure the big thugs are gone, only to let out a sort of reverbrent whine at the damages. "... It looks like they didn't get into the omega level biohazards, but I'll have a inventory run and filing system check done to be sure." He taps a few controls on the console of his hoverchair, then looks up to Rodimus. "I'll be sure to let you what they did get once we're sure... And thanks for coming so quickly. If they had done more than ravage a room, the loss of facility access could be devestating to our capacity to deal with the medical needs of the galaxy." Rodimus Prime watches as Catilla goes about helping the Decepticons on their way, blinking a few times for good measure, then nodding towards Foxfire as he confirms he's unharmed, relatively speaking. "Alright. Your people also might want to consider storing your more -dangerous- additives in a more...secure environment." He can't help but frown a bit. "I just hope nothing from this has reprecussions that will affect any innocent races as a result." Even the most persistent hunter knows when it's best to just let the prey go. Catilla huffs a little bit in mild irritation, watching the decepticons escape with... Whatever it was that they had. But with a slightly annoyed twitch of his tail, he starts to stalk back towards the laboratory. As he does, the shell splits, and pulls away. It disappears into its storage, and with a flurry of movement, the bot inside rises up on two legs. "I'm fine, sir. Mostly just structural damage," Catilla says, as he tucks his cannon away into storage as well. He then turns his head down to eye the doctor. "If you're welling to accept my help, I will gladly offer suggestions on improving the security of this facility. Though I dare say it's a bit late." **LATER** Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Robot Tiger saunters into the medical ward. He's a bit banged up, and hops up immediately onto a slab to be examined. One of the thoughtful gumbies quickly turns on a TV and lets the Tiger know it's on. The tiger's paw covers the remote. Carjack trots in not far behind. He's a bit dented up and his 'kneecaps', being the front bumper of his vehicle mode, are crumpled from the tumble he took in that mode. But otherwise he's looking rather pleased with himself. "I'll be with you in a moment Rampage, I wanna put this stuff down somewhere safe until I can look through it." Windshear was sitting at a nearby computer table, reading some files, chewing on the enercig in his mouth when the predicon walks in. He turns in the chair and watches the infolding scene and then glances up at the TV. "Who got a hold of you?" he sees Carjack come in then and the medic too looks abit worse for wear as well. He hears Carjack's comment, "Anything I can assist with, Carjack?" he asks. *Koff koff koff* "Oh, it's you," the robot tiger remarks, as the smoke from the enercig reaches him about the time he hears Windshear address him. "That cat in real skin got a hold of me, that's what," he says. He bobs his head at Carjack. "Alright, the show's getting interesting anyway. Carjack walks over to a work station, opening his chest compartment and pulling out several chemical canisters, setting them in a storage box. "With these samples and the files padds I pulled on biochemical re-engineering, along with Soundwave's file on electrotoxins, I should be able to produce several improved strains of weapon grade contagian that will infect cybertronian systems the same way a biological virus can screw up an organic being from the inside.. But that's later. Got work to do." He pauses in walking back to Rampage to turn and point a finger at Windshear. "You can start by making sure that thing ain't lit by the time Soundwave gets here, he could be right behind us." Then steps up to the Predacon's sprawl. "They did give you the remote, right? Just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean I won't shoot someone for improper administration to a patient in waiting!" Windshear twitches a wing, "Yea its.. me..." he turns back to the files he was reading and if Carjack needs him for anything, hes sure the mech will speak up. Carjack goes to work, leaving Rampage to watch his TV. The distractions keeps him from squirming around too much as he goes about repairing banged up armor. "Looks like that Pretender didn't get you -too- badly... but they were probably holding back, not wanting to tear up the whole damn hospital it get to us." Then he looks over to Windshear. "You get caught up on everything that's happened while you were... really effin' far away?" Combat: Carjack prepares Rampage for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Carjack expertly repairs Robot Tiger 's injuries. Combat: Carjack is able to repair some of Robot Tiger 's internal systems damage. Windshear glances back at Carjack over his air intake, "I'm trying to, lets put it that way. Anything offhand you can think of that I really need to know for sure?" "You got all the germs you wanted, right?" the robot tiger comments, "Then it's all good. I needed a good catfight. Too bad it didn't last longer." He holds still while the medic gets to work. Carjack deadpans, "Don't be on an aquatic vessel when two cityformers are beating the shit out of each other. We're damn lucky we were able to get Trypticon back to earth when we did, that nuke did a number on his internals." Followed by a bit of a nod as he works. "I've got plenty to work with, yes." Starts welding the replacement armor back into place. "You wouldn't of gotten a proper fight if they were holding back anwyays. Wait until you catch 'em in the open and can beat the slag out of them appropriately for the long brawls." Soundwave enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Soundwave has arrived. Soundwave walks into the area. Hinder has arrived. Soundwave drops Hinder. Soundwave sits down at a console, but instead of working at it, he simply watches any repairs that might be going on here. He slumps a little in the chair, possibly from low energon, or damage, or likely both. Windshear smirks, "I dont plan on being in an aquatic vessel anywheres for that matter." Hinder followed Soundwave into the repair bay because she's coated with all kinds of chemicals from that place they tried to steal stuff from. She also refused to track the stuff into Soundwave's cassette compartment. No telling what she tramped through, on top of the bits of broken glass sticking to the more viscous of the various spots on her hide. "I suppose you wouldn't, now would you," Carjack replies, giving the Seeker a knowing look. But doesn't voice the matter farther. Partially because once he's finished with Rampage, he moves over to take care of Soundwave next. "Just hold still a moment sir... Sorry about Rodimus breaking off part of my weapon and using it as a projectile on you." Combat: Carjack prepares Soundwave for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Carjack expertly repairs Soundwave's injuries. Combat: Carjack is able to repair some of Soundwave's internal systems damage. Robot Tiger simply relaxes and continues to watch TV. Maybe Hinder will spot him and hop up next to him to watch, too? Windshear meets Carjack's gaze knowingly but doesn't say anything. Then when Carjack's attention shifts to Soundwave his gaze falls onto the Communications officer and he raises an optic ridge, "That sounds painful." he says quietly and then catches sight of Hinder. Windshear's nose wrinkles a bit at the sight of her, "What the slag hit you?" he asks the cassettecon. Soundwave nods in acceptance - or maybe even thanks, who knows? - of Carjack's work, and stands up, testing the repairs. He then proceeds over to Brunt. "Activity level, unacceptible, Refuel required immediately." Brunt says, "Shaken or stirred?" Combat: Brunt refuels Soundwave's energon reserves. Soundwave GLARES as Brunt goes and fetches new ammunition for his missile launcher. Brunt says, "RELOADING!" Combat: Brunt resupplies Soundwave with ammunition for his weapons. Hinder skitters away from Carjack's feet, hiding underneath the chair that the tapeboss was sitting in. Carjack rolls his optics a bit. "I tell the workhorses not to get sassy around the command chain, but do they listen to me? Of course not." Grumbling aside, he looks from Soundwave, to Hinder, then back to Soundwave again. Doctor or not, he's not going to go poking about one of the tapecons without approval. "Shall I tend to Hinder, or do you wish to take care of your creation yourself?" Hinder tilts her head at Windshear, still hiding under the chair away from Carjack's feet. "Was searching for oxysalicylic acid." Robot Tiger is still watching the TV intently, after his repairs are done. "What's this about acid? What are you going to melt down now?" Soundwave walks over to Carjack after his ammunition has been resupplied. "Downloaded data possibly of value in analyzing specified acid compound. Data can be provided, if necessary." Windshear pauses in his chew on his enercig and looks at Hinder, "Why were you lookign for and whatever /for/ would you want it Hinder is answering their questions while still hiding under the chair. "Autobots were entering the room. Needed something to make them stop. Other compounds ineffective against Cybertronian armor." "To weaponize, I'd hope." Carjack pauses as she explains, and then smirks. "See? She knew what she was doing." Kneeling down, he uses a small extractor to pull some of the shards out of Hinder's armor. "I'll take anything you got, Soundwave. Especially that electrotoxin stuff. That's right up the tangent I was working on." Combat: Carjack expertly repairs Hinder's injuries. Combat: Carjack is able to repair some of Hinder's internal systems damage. Windshear finalle leans over and looks under the chair Hinder is hiding under just in time to see Carjack get her. He smirks but doesn't say anythign. Soundwave calmply presses the eject button on his chest. What pops out is, unsurprisingly, in the form of a cassette tape. What isunusual about this cassette tape is that it is the size of Soundwave's chest, in robot mode, i.e., roughly the size of a small Volkswagen. He nonchalantly hands the thing to Carjack. "Whoa, when did Soundwave go 8-Track compatible?" the robot tiger wonders. Carjack scooped up Hinder with one hand when he was done, and handed her to Soundwave as he takes the.. giant cassette? Good thing they have means of accessing such things, considering this is from their major source of intel! "Your assistance in the operation is greatly appreciated, sir." Soundwave says nothing, and sits down at a nearby console. Windshear decides to go back to reading the files he was reading before and realizes hes chewed his cig to nothing. So he grabs another, lights it (forgetting where hes at >_>) and goes about his merry way reading and .. smoking... Carjack gathers up the rest of his stuff from the night, and heads for his workshop to get to work on dechipering and reverse engineering and all that fun stuff only a technical inclined geek could actually enjoy. More than likely he just enjoys looking forward to how much he gets to make Autobots suffer with it later, though.